Prima Donna
by Irrelephantz
Summary: Jake likes Blaine, but Blaine doesn't like Jake back... yet. [Rated M for smut in later chapters. Jake's POV.]
1. Obstacle

I wasn't used to this whole "closet gay" thing... secretly liking boys - Blaine, actually - instead of completely liking girls. But there was something different about him that made me question my own sexuality. Maybe it was his somewhat masculine personality, or the fact that he didn't make things awkward around straight guys. I'm not sure, but one thing I did know was that I wanted him, and I was going to have him; no matter how rude it sounded, I was happy to hear that Blaine's relationship with Kurt had come to an end.

"Hey, handsome!" Oh, God. It's Kitty. Her voice was so incredibly irritating it gave me chills.

"Kitty, we're not together anymore. Why are you still talking to me?" I slammed my locker door and turned completely around to face her, throwing my book bag over my right shoulder.

"I come to have a simple conversation with you and you become immediately hostile. Fine, I'll leave you alone." She turned and walked down the long hallway, stimulating my gag reflex with each bounce of her curly ponytail. It was so amazing to know that she could be exponentially more self-centered than me.

I fished my keychain out of my pocket and wriggled it in my hand until I singled out the key to my pickup truck. On my way to the student parking lot I passed Blaine and my heart stopped. He didn't notice me, though. I pushed through the glass door to the parking lot and maneuvered through the rows of cars, left hand tucked in my pocket and my right holding my book bag strap. It was like my signature look. I hit the unlock button on my key fob as I approached my truck and tossed my book bag into the passenger's seat as I got in.

The drive home was quiet and full of intense thinking. I was absolutely, utterly confused about my feelings for Blaine, and even more frustrated that he was a senior. The guy was two years older than me, just getting out of a relationship, and probably wasn't even interested in me. What would a smart, talented guy like Blaine see in little Puck Junior? The more I thought, the more discouraged and hurt I became.

Somehow I had managed to make it home with blurry vision and tear-filled eyes. As usual, I was alone. No one else would be home until about three o'clock in the morning. My father left us years ago and my mother was always working, or she was drunk off her ass in a bar somewhere. She came home only to shower and change her clothes, leaving me to take care of myself. Luckily, she gave me money whenever I needed it. I went upstairs to shower and change into some comfier clothes. It was Friday, but I didn't feel like going anywhere. I just wanted to lie in bed and listen to music, hoping that would fill this strange mental void I had acquired. However, it didn't seem like anything was going to work out for me. My phone buzzed in the middle of a Pink Floyd song, notifying me that I had received a text from Kitty. Normally I wouldn't bother to read it, but the message looked long, which probably meant she was texting me about something important. It turned out that I had just received a mass message from her about some jock s party and I thought about going. In fact, I decided to go. There was almost always booze at these parties and I figured drinking would help take my mind off Blaine.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's my first fanfic, so judge kindly, please. I know it's short, but that's only because it's the intro. I'm still kind of developing the plot but I promise to have a much longer Chapter 2 up within the next few days, so stay tuned. **

_Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s)._


	2. Ding-Dong!

I could hear the bass pounding from the street as I recognized the distinct and overrated sound of LMFAO. There were people standing in groups in the front yard, but none of them noticed me as I walked up to the house. The front door was open so I entered without hesitation. I was instantly greeted by two guys in varsity jackets with a keg full of beer. The guy on the right handed me a red plastic cup and the other filled it for me. I took the cup and nodded to the jocks as a gesture of gratitude; I began walking down the short hallway that led to the living room. The room wasn't that big, which made me wonder why there was a party here. Shouldn't you be sure there's more space before you invite hundreds of people into your house?

The couch and the loveseat were both occupied. Kitty was on the loveseat in her Cheerios uniform, lounging over some guy I had never seen before. They were kissing, but judging by the intensity you'd think they were playing tonsil hockey. The jock had one hand around Kitty and the other was up her skirt. I secretly prayed that the guy would take complete advantage of her tonight, and treat her like the slut she really was.

Why did I even date her?

I soon began to regret coming to the party. I barely knew anyone and the people I did know didn't notice me. There was a door in between two windows in the living room that opened up to the backyard. I closed the door behind me and looked around. My heart suddenly stopped and I'm positive my body temperature tripled. Blaine was sitting in a chair on the patio. There was a full cup of beer in his cup holder, but he seemed absorbed in his cell phone.

I determined that tonight would be the night I told Blaine. Tonight, I would tell him that I had serious feelings for him.

I drew in a few calming breaths and took a seat across from Blaine. "'Sup, Anderson," I say, transitioning into my 'superior bad boy' front. "Wouldn't expect to see you at a party like this."

"Yeah," he replies. "I don't usually attend them."

I smiled. It was obvious that he didn't come to parties—he's Blaine.

I sat my drink down. Then, my mouth spurted out something I did not will it to say. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Crap. It was happening sooner than I had planned.

"Sure, man. What's up?" He smiled, but I could tell it was forced, and laid his phone on the table.

My pulse was increasing, and I could feel microscopic beads of sweat accumulating on my forehead; my hands were clammy, my mouth was becoming dry. It was like my body was working against me.

"Well, I've got something to tell you." _Duh, idiot._

He furrowed his brow and stared at me attentively. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I, um…I—"I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Jake? Jake, are you alright? You're acting strange."

_No, I'm not, Blaine. I'm immensely, entirely, unbelievably in love with you, yet I hardly know you. And no one else can know about it because I have a bad-boy reputation to uphold, but you're _so _damn_ cute.

I was getting nauseous and could feel the bile rising up my throat. "Sorry, I've gotta go." I darted out of my chair and walked out of the backyard, circling around to the front of the house where I had parked.

I hurriedly got in the truck and slammed the door shut. I hit the wheel uncontrollably, honking the car horn several times and startling several partiers near the house. I sighed and started the truck so I could go home. It was official: I was stupid. Absolutely stupid for thinking I would have the guts to tell Blaine I liked him. If that were any female at McKinley I would've had no problem. But it wasn't just any girl at McKinley, it was Blaine Anderson. Beautiful, intelligent, talented Blaine Anderson.

I pulled slowly into the driveway and turned my headlights off. As I exited the truck, I noticed that the temperature had dropped significantly since I had left the party. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was eight twenty-three. The streetlights that lined each side of the street were on, creating an eerie glow. There was no moon in the sky tonight, but the stars seemed to be shining brighter than usual.

I walked up the front porch steps and lifted the welcome mat. I plucked the key up from the ground and used it to unlock the front door, placing it back under the mat when I was done.

Once inside, I headed straight for my room. I threw my phone down on the bed and began taking off my clothes. I left my shirt off, as I preferred to sleep that way, and put on a pair of basketball shorts. As I slipped under the covers of my bed, I checked my phone for any messages. None. _Fine by me, _I thought and plugged it in to charge. I turned toward the windows, which I left open, to look out at the street below. It was nice being able to lie down, but still see what was happening outside.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_Ding-dong!_

My eyes shot open as the sound of a doorbell interrupted my sleep.

I reached over to my bedside table and unlocked my phone to see the time. Eleven thirty-four. I threw the covers off and went downstairs to answer the door. I knew it wasn't my mom; she wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened the creaky door, only to be shocked into total consciousness.

There, on my front porch, stood Blaine.

I decided to fake that I was still drowsy.

"Anderson? What are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes and shifted my weight to the door as I held it open. The cold air was rushing in, but I fought it. I wanted to keep my torso uncovered, so Blaine would see my defined torso. I needed him to notice me in some way.

"You were acting weird at the party and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I was near death. It was baffling. He cared about me. Maybe to just a small degree, but he cared about me, nonetheless.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "But you look like you're freezing. Do you want to come in?" I pulled the door open more to give him more space to enter. He walked through the doorway quickly and removed his jacket. Chivalrously, I took it and hung it on the coat rack near the door. I followed him to the kitchen table and sat down across from him, exactly how we had been sitting at the party.

"So," he said. "What was it you had to tell me earlier?"

Ugh. This was another sign that my life was destined to be filled with back-firing plans.

"I can't say it."

"As in you're under oath, or you are incapable of saying it?" He smiled, causing me to smile in response.

"Neither. I'm just a wuss," I admitted.

"You? Jake Puckerman? _A wuss?_ You've got to be kidding me…"

"Really, I am! I just… It's something really important."

Blaine looked stunned, like he couldn't believe that there was some importunate information concerning the new resident bad boy and himself.

"Just say it. It'll be easier if you just say it."

"Okay, here it goes." I exhaled. "Blaine, I'm entirely, unquestionably in love… with you."

And then he smiled, but not a smile I associated with happiness. It was that sort of smile that one often found in the same context as comedy. After a couple seconds passed, he looked at me and I tried my hardest to project a serious expression. "Wait… you're not joking." _No, Blaine, I'm not joking._

I shook my head and looked down at the table.

"I don't know what to say," he confessed.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to say anything. I just wanted to, um… you know, tell you." I got up from the table and headed back up to my bedroom. "Just let yourself out whenever. You can stay here if you want. There are blankets on the cou—"

"Wait!" He stood up quickly and I stopped walking. As I turned around, Blaine inched closer to the stairs. "I'll be with you," he said.

I was ecstatic, but also very confused. Of course I wanted Blaine to like me back, but I really wasn't expecting it to happen. "You feel the same way about me?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. You're obviously very attractive," he gestured towards me as if showing off a prize. "But I'm willing to take a chance on you."

I was holding back one of the cheesiest of cheesy smiles. "What about Kurt?"

"Kurt and I are done. Besides, he's not here to be jealous, is he?" He walked up to me and wrapped his hand around mine. "So I can stay?" He teased.

"Yeah, you can stay." I smiled, lightly leading him up the stairs and to my room. We laid down together, face-to-face, and stared at each other in silence. Somehow, this was our way of communicating. It was like telepathy, but we already knew what the other was thinking.

I had never been one to take things slow in a relationship, and Blaine would be no exception.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered.

"Please," he replied. And so I did.

We spent the rest of the night kissing. That's all that happened, unfortunately, but I was still grateful and full of joy.


End file.
